Bionics reversed
by Jem150
Summary: What if Adam, Bree and Chase were not the first bionic super humans? What if Bree fell in love with someone who was? What if that person made them that way? Sort of like a parallel universe. Lot of my own twist and turns.
1. Chapter 1- I did what?

**If you notice any mistakes or have suggestions, please tell me. I'm really considering or not wether to continue the story or not. I have a few other chapters ready to go but not sure I should post them. Any way, hope you like it.  
_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats. I only own my OC's and anything you don't realize from the show.**

Chapter 1: I did what?

Jason's POV

I walked into school for the first time in my whole life with my new step brother. Leo and I seemed to get along fine. With me being bionic and all, I really am not sure if Leo would trust me. Seems like he trusts me enough. Anyway, I can't believe I'm going to be able to attend school. Yeah sure, I already know everything being super intelligent, but being at school will give me a chance to make friends and have a normal life.

Leo introduced me to a few of his friends. There was Chase, who seemed like a nerd. Then there was Adam, seemed pretty strong. Finally there was Bree, she was really cute and seemed really nice. I'm glad I unlocked a new ability not to long ago. So I could read her mind.

Jason is pretty cute. How does he stand Leo? I think he likes me. I hope he asks me out.

Should I ask her? I mean she does like me. Maybe later. Right now I gotta get to class. Good thing Leo warned me about the bells. That could have been bad with my bionic hearing.

XXX POV

Later at lunch, I met up with Leo, Bree, Adam, and Chase. I took a seat in between Bree and Leo. Leo, Adam, and Chase had gotten up to go get lunch leaving me and Bree alone. I look over at her and wisper in her ear "Would you go on a date with me?" She looks at me and replies with "I would love to." "Great. I'll pick you up around 6:00." I replied. "I'll see you then." She said getting up. Before she left, she gave turned around and kissed me on the cheek. I was super excited, I'm pretty sure I glitched right when Leo walked back in.

"What did you do?!" He asked me very concerned and nervous. "I don't know. I think I glitched." I answered. He gave me a look saying that I did. I hope Bree didn't notice. "Hello? Earth to Jason? What were you thinking man? Your lucky I'm the only one who saw." Leo was saying. All I managed to hear was the last two parts of what he said. I was too self absorbed in my thoughts. I really hope Bree didn't see that. "I got over excited or something. Look, I'll see you later." I responded, clearly not wanting to talk about the subject right now. Leo took the hint and said good bye.

After school, Leo and I super speeded home, after checking that no one would see us. When we got there, I told Leo about how I had a date with Bree and why I glitched. "Now I understand why you glitched. You sorta had your first kiss." Leo said while sounding excited. "Look Leo, how do you know that was my first somewhat kiss?" I asked. "You've been locked up in a basement for 15 years. That's how I know." He answered trying to make a point. "Ok ok, so what if that was my first somewhat of a kiss, I still glitched and risked showing off my bionics. That can not happen again. I have to learn to control my emotions." As I responded to Leo's statement, I knew what I said was true. If I couldn't keep my bionics and emotions under control, my dad would kill me.

Leo's POV

I can't believe Jason glitched during lunch because of a somewhat first kiss. Jason really has to get this stuff under control. At least he didn't make a scene when the bells rung. All thanks to me. Maybe his dad should have taught him how to live a normal life before now. Oh crap! I totally forgot, he didn't know about the date. Jason is only allowed to go to school and come back right away. What am I going to do. I can't crush Jason and I definitely can't break anymore rules considering I just moved in less than a week ago.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Looked longer when I typed it on my phone. Probably my first mistake. I will post the next chapter every few days.**


	2. Chapter 2 the date

Chapter 2: The date

Jason's POV

It was almost 6:00. I thought that Bree and I could walk to the mall or a restaurant. Mostly because everything is nearly close together. Before I was about to use my super speed to go to Bree's house, I told Leo that he needed to stall for me. He agreed with a simple head nod. With my luck, my father was out in the driveway exiting his car. Great now what am I supposed to do?

"Hey Jason. What are you doing out here?" He asked looking like I was about to sneak out. "I'm going to a friends house. Leo is gonna meet me there. He's not ready yet." I replied hoping he bought it. "Okay as long as Leo's gonna be there." He stated while walking inside. Thank god he bought that. Now all I have to do is have Leo go somewhere.

I need to text Leo as soon as possible.

_-I need you to leave the house and I will pick you up somewhere later once I drop Bree off.  
-Why?  
-I told dad I was going to a friends with you and that you were gonna meet me there.  
-Why would you do that?!  
-It saved you from stalling. Didn't it? And plus it was the only thing I could think of.  
-Fine. Your welcome by the way.  
-Thank you Leo_.

I used my super speed to get to Bree's house. As soon as I got there, Chase answered the door. I guess I missed the part where Leo said the three were siblings.  
"Hey Jason. What are you doing here?" He greeted me and asked me a question. Nerd. He was still nice though. "Hey Chase. I'm taking Bree out on a date." I told him. "Oh okay. BREE! Jason is here! She should be right down." He stated. I thought I was gonna glitch from his high-pitched scream. Thank god I didn't though. I looked up at the stairs and looking at the most beautiful thing in the world. "Hey Jason. I'm all set. So where are we going?" Bree asked. "I don't know my way around that much, since I just moved here. So I was hoping you could show me around?" I responded yet asked hoping she would say yes. "Yeah sure. Umm, we could go to the mall or the boardwalk?" She asked. "I was wondering if we could go somewhere more private? I need to tell/show you something." I responded. I know I'm not supposed to tell/show anyone my bionics to anyone, but I just feel different around Bree. A good different. "Yeah. Well go to the abandoned bowling alleys.." I replied with "Yeah, sounds great."

Once we got to the bowling alleys, "Don't worry, I know a way in." Bree states while grabbing my hand and pulling me around back. We climbed up to the roof and then climbed down a ladder that went through a broken window. "Bree are you sure about this?" I questioned. "Yeah. I do this all the time. Plus, you said you wanted to be alone with me." She replied. Why did she have to be right. "Look Bree, I know what I said, but I just-" I was cut off by the sound of Bree screaming. She was being dragged away by two guys. "Hey put her down and fight someone your own size." I yelled. "You wanna play tough guy, fine. It's your funeral then Jason." The guy answered. "We shall see about that." I said forming a smile. I know I'm not supposed use my bionics unless on a mission but this is Bree and she was in trouble. I threw a punch with my super strength and the guy went flying into the nearest object. The next guy dropped Bree and came running towards me. I used my super speed to dodge the attack, then created an electric bo staff with my hand and started hitting the second guy with it. By the time I knocked the second guy out, the first guy got up. I noticed his mask fell off and I saw it was my one of my dad's old henchmen. "When are you two gonna learn you can't beat me." I said before knocking the first guy out with my bo staff. I ran over to Bree. "You.. You... You have-" she stuttered. "I have bionics. Yes I know. That's why I wanted to come here so I could show you. Those two goons are two of my dad's old henchmen. They used to be the ones who helped my dad out in the lab." I said trying to clear things up. "I'm confused." Bree stated. "I understand that. I wanted to tell you first even though I'm really not allowed too. I feel different around you. A good different. I didn't want this to come between us." I said while still trying to explain. "Jason, I really don't know what to say. But trust me, this won't affect the way I feel about you." She stated before she leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I was glad this wouldn't affect anything. I pull out of the kiss and say "But you can't tell anyone about this. Not even your brothers. Nobody can know." I told her. "Okay, and who else knows about this?" She asked. "You, Leo, my dad and step mom, and my evil uncle. Besides that nobody." I answered. "Wow wow. Please tell me you didn't just say evil uncle." She said. "I would love to, but that would be lying. Those goons are gonna wake up soon. We should probably get going." I said. "I still wanna hang out though." Bree stated. "Never said we couldn't still go out. Besides, you still look amazing after being almost kidnapped." She cracked a smile and a small laugh. She kissed me again. This time wrapping her arms around my neck. She pulled away and said "Thank you." "My pleasure. So, can I still get that tour?" I asked. "Sure, but on the way you tell what other 'abilities' you have. Do we have a deal?" She asked. "As long as I'm with you and you don't tell anyone I'm bionic, then yes we have a deal."


	3. Chapter 3 Secrets Get Out

Chapter 3: Secrets get out

One week later

Bree's POV

It's been a week since Jason told me about him being bionic. I'm kinda glad that he trust me enough to keep his biggest secret. It's kinda refreshing since my brothers don't trust me.

There has been some moments where I almost blurted it out. I really hope that doesn't happen

-Bree I need to talk to you, like now.

-What's wrong?

-Someone found out

-I swear I didn't tell anyone

-I never said that you did

-Didn't you say that your 'evil' uncle knew that you were bionic?

-That would make sense but he knows I could track him down and throw him in jail for faking his own death

-So who else could have done told anyone?

-What if someone saw us at the bowling alley?

-That's possible but who though?

-I don't know was there security cameras there

-not that I know of how did you find out that someone else knew?

-they texted me

-I will do some research for now stay away from people that could possibly look like a suspect.

-ok love you

-love you too

I can't believe someone found out. Jason trusted me and now the trust is gone. Who could have found out though? I hope he tracks down his uncle.

Jason's POV

After I texted Bree and told her what happened, I sat down in the lab on the cyber desk. I found the location of Douglas, but right when I was about to pay him a visit my father walked in with Leo. "Hey dad, what's up?" I asked trying to hide the where abouts of Douglas. "You're hiding something that I know of. So instead of being in more trouble than you already are, I suggest you start talking." He stated. "Fine, I wasn't going to a friends with Leo. Instead I was going on a date with Bree. She took me to the abandoned bowling alley so we could just sit and talk, but when we got there two of your old workers jumped us and tried to kidnap Bree. I used my bionics to take them out. After that I explained to Bree what, how, and why that all happened with how I took the two out. She promised she wouldn't tell anyone and I trust her." I explained. "I'm not happy that you used your bionics in front of her, but you did the right thing. Tell her to come over here and make sure she didn't tell anyone." He told me. "Ok and I think I know who told people." "Who?!" Leo and dad asked in sink. "Your brother, Douglas." I told the both of them. Leo and my father were freaking out. The first thing either of them said was "find him". "I already know where he is. I was just about to go pay him a visit and then bring him to the hospital." "Why would you bring him to the- never mind I understand now." Leo stated.

After I super speeded out of there, I texted Bree.

-Head to my house. You need to stay there until I know it's safe for you to go home.

-Ok where r u?

-On my way to Douglas' house.

-I'll see you when you get back

-Alright my dad will be waiting for you

-Ok be safe please I love you

-I will and I love you too.

Once I got to Douglas' house I burst through the door knocking it off it's hinges. "Jason, nice to see you again. Why do you always have to bust down the door. I thought you were raised better." Douglas said. "I'm not here for a lesson on mannors, I'm here to teach you a lesson for telling people I'm bionic." "Look Jason, I know we haven't been the best uncle and nephew but I would never give up your secret unless it was for the right reason. Which in this case it was." "What do you mean?" I asked while getting ready to fight. "Your about to find out. Now!" He yelled. As soon as he said that, several kids around my age appeared. I noticed a few from school. "I told S-1 to text you on a random number saying they knew your bionic knowing it would lure you to me. I can finally end you after Your father kicked me out of the company." He explained. "Why couldn't you two just hug it out." I muttered. "I heard that, and that's to simple. Enough chit chat, ATTACK!" I knew he was still mad at him. Seriously though, why couldn't they have hugged it out. I formed an eclectic bo staff in my hand. I hadn't exactly trained to fight other bionic humans.


	4. Chapter 4 Bionics Vs Bionics

Chapter 4: Bionic vs Bionics

**I know its short and I promise they will get longer. Enjoy**

Jason's POV

I had started blocking their attacks. By the looks of it, the leader of them signaled to back off. She formed her own bo staff and I knew this was gonna be fun. "This should be fun." I stated. "Yeah, you know how long we have been promised to kill you?" She asked. "No, because who thinks about their own death. That's just weird." I said sarcastically. "So you think your a fun guy Huh? That's all gonna end along with you." She said right before she swung her bo staff. I could feel the air whoosh by when she just barely missed my head. I swung back hitting her in the legs. She fell on her back and seemed to be in pain from the blow. She obviously wasn't used to this type of stuff. I looked around right before the rest of the soldiers charged at me. I saw Douglas rushing supplies to his car in the driveway. I blocked off the other attacks and started to attack back. I had beaten a few of them. I was starting to get tired of this.

By this time, S-1 had gotten up. "You should just quit while you're ahead. As soon as your gone, your family and anyone you ever cared about will be gone." She told me. Right after she said that I felt energy surging through my body. I had unlocked a new ability and we were about to find out what it was. "What's happening? Why is the ground shaking?" She asked. "It's my new ability. You threatened my family and friends, that's crossing the line. Say goodbye." I answered.

Seconds later, all I remember was blue waves of electricity leaving my body and knocking all the soldiers off their feet. I feel light headed and dizzy. I need to get out of here. I can't use my bionics or I could faint. Looks like I have to catch a bus


	5. Chapter 5 Betrayed

**Sorry for the long wait. My computer was glitching and I had to re edit this chapter everytime I tried to upload it. I will post another chapter tomorrow to make up for it.**

Chapter 5: Betrayed

7 hours later

Jason's POV

"Jason! You're okay!" Bree states while smothering me in kisses. "Yeah, missed you too. Where is everyone?" I asked while looking around still hugging Bree. "They all went to bed. It's past midnight." She replied. "Yeah I know but usually my dad stays up until I come back." I stated. "At least it's Friday and we can relax together." She said obviously wanting to cuddle. "Yeah. Do you wanna watch a movie?" I asked. "Sure, just no horror movies. Why not? That's when the guy puts his arm around the girl and she gets scared and hides in his chest." I argued. "No horror movies. How about a romantic comedy?" She protested. "I don't care anymore. I will watch whatever you want." I responded. "Romantic comedy it is." She stated.

I guess I fell asleep during the movie. I don't remember a thing. I looked at Bree and she was fast asleep in my arms using my chest as a pillow. I didn't want to wake her so I gently lift her off my chest and laid her down on the sofa. I got up and started walking down to the lab. I hopped in my capsule and pulled up a list of all my abilities. I have to figure out the new ability I unlocked and how to control it.

Bionic Abilities

-Super Strength

-Super Speed

-Super Intelligence

-Super Agility

-Super Jump

-Force Field

-Telekinesis

-Pyrokinesis

-Molecular Kinesis

-Electric Bo Staff

-Heat Vision

-Voice Manipulation

-Photographic Memory

-Finger-Print Recognition

-GPS Locator

-Holographic Display

-Invisibility

-Ability to read minds

-New~Blast Wave

Blast wave. Cool. It disperses a wave of energy either destroying or damaging the object. So that's why it knocked the soldiers out. It interfered with their bionics. Cool. I should probably go check on Bree.

"Look who's awake." I said walking in to the living room. "Ha ha very funny. I'm not the one who fell asleep as soon as the movie started." She said trying to defend herself. "True true. By the way how was the movie?" I asked. "Ehh, I've seen better. Where did you go when you woke up?" She asked. "I went down to the lab and checked my new ability." I responded. "Is it safe for you to have all of these abilities?" She asked nervously. "As long as I don't use two abilities at once, I should be fine. I'm gonna go find my dad. Help yourself to anything in the fridge." I said. "Ok." She replied.

I started walking upstairs and ran into Leo. He jumped at the sight of me. "Jason! What happened? When I went to sleep last night, your dad said you failed the mission and were captured." Leo explained. "I wasn't captured. We need to get to the bottom of this, now." I said furiously. That explains why he didn't stay up with Bree. How could he. He always has faith in me. "Leo, where is he?" I asked. "He went down to the lab I think." He answered. "Thanks." I replied.

I ran down to the lab using my super speed and found my dad on the cyber desk. "What the fuck." I yelled. "Excuse me?" He asked. "You told Leo I was captured and was doomed for?! How could you?! I thought you always had faith in me?! Guess I was wrong." I yelled. I didn't give him time to respond before super speeding out of there.

I went upstairs to my room and grabbed a few of my clothes. I grabbed some power pellets too. I'm never coming back.

I ran downstairs with my suitcase and grabbed Bree's hand. "Where are we going?" She asked. "Away from here. The reason my dad didn't stay up is because he said I was captured and doomed for. He lost faith in me." I explained. "Jason, just because he thought you were captured doesn't mean you run away from home." She said trying to keep me from running away. "If he really cared he would have been up trying to help me, but no. He went to the worst case scenario and gave up. If you wanna go home tell me and I will super speed you home." I stated. "No, we can just go for a walk and you can cool off a little. Okay?" She said. "Fine." I replied.

We were walking through the pier and it was getting late. "Bree we should be getting going. It's getting late." I said. "I know. I just don't want to leave your side." She answered. "Let's start heading back. I'll drop you off at your house. Your parents are probably worried sick." I said. 'Please. Just a little longer. I'll text my parents saying I'm staying the night at my friend's house again." She replied trying to convince me. "Fine, but we can't stay here. That guy over there. He's one of the soldiers." I said. "Soldiers? What are yo-" She said before I put my hand over her mouth. "Just hold on. I'm getting us out of here." I said before super speeding us out of there.

When we got home, we walked through the door and I was about ready to use my new blast wave ability. I walk in and see Douglas sitting on the sofa. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him yelling. "I'm here because you're all in danger. I didn't create those soldiers by myself. This guy named Crane had me implant all of my bionic technology in him. He also had me create the soldiers. My initial plan was to just capture you and install a triton app to control you and your bionics. Apparently that wasn't his plan. Crane wanted to kill you and take over the world using a bionic army. I went to tell Leo at school about Crane and Crane showed up with S-1. They attacked us and Leo's arm got caught under a cement beam and got crushed. I took Leo to an old warehouse that Crane and I abandoned years ago. I gave him a bionic arm to replace his old one." Douglas said explaining things. "So why did you tell them to attack me last night?" I asked. "I had to. Crane would have me killed. I knew you could hold them off. I knew you would survive. Crane is doing everything to kill you and I. I knew this was the only safe place. You two can't leave this house. Your dad has put up a invisible fence that can kill a regular human and will kill a bionic human slowly and painfully. We already told your parents you were here and safe Bree. Leo is down in the lab training if you would like to help him train." He said. "Just don't try and kill me again. Understood?" I said to Douglas. "Yeah yeah." He replied.

Chapter 5: Betrayed


	6. Chapter 6 Training

Chapter 6: Training

Bree's POV

At least I would be able to spend more time with Jason. This whole thing is a disaster. I love Jason, but what would my life be like if I never met him. No, I wouldn't trade my life for anything.

I walked down to the lab with Jason. We saw Leo throwing plasma balls from his hand and throwing them towards a holographic target.

"Wow. Leo nice aim. I didn't know you could throw." Jason said mocking Leo. "Ha ha. Very funny." Leo said sarcastically. "What abilities do you have?" I asked. "I have super strength, plasma balls, and energy transference. I only have bionics in my right arm also." He answered. "Ok. Let's start with the basics. Throw a plasma ball at my face then attack me with your strength." "Won't you be able to dodge the attacks since you told me what to do?" Leo asked. "That's the thing. I told you what to do, but I don't know where you're gonna attack me from." Jason stated.

Leo threw a plasma ball and Jason just barely blocked it. Leo charged Jason and threw a punch with his right arm. Jason caught his fist and threw Leo back. "You can do better. Now this time use any attack from any angle. Try blinding the opponent first then attack when they're weak." Jason said trying to teach Leo, who appeared to barely be paying attention. "Leo! Pay attention. Since you probably didn't hear what I said before, I'm gonna attack you and you have to defend yourself." Jason stated.

They both got into a fighting stance and Jason formed a blue bo staff in his hand. Leo started to throw plasma balls at Jason. Jason easily blocked the attack and advanced towards Leo. Jason's bo staff disappeared and Jason started throwing his own plasma balls. Leo dodged the first few then Jason told him "Use your energy transference to throw the plasma balls back at me." Leo did just that. I could tell Leo was getting tired. So could Jason I guess, because Jason got out of a fighting stance and said "Maybe we should go again later. You need to rest before you hurt yourself or others." He was right Leo was starting to lose his aim. "I agree. Thanks Jason. You're a good brother." Leo said before leaving.

"So have you been down here a lot?" Jason asked turning his attention towards me. "No actually this is my second time. One question, why do you sleep in a tube standing up." I said. "I sleep in a 'capsule' because it regulates my bionics. Otherwise I would be upstairs sleeping with the rest of you." He responded. "Oh. Couldn't you just make a bed that does the same thing?" I asked. "I mean, we could. Would just cost a lot of money." He answered. "Like how much?" I asked. Wow I ask a lot of questions. "Millions." He responded. I felt my jaw drop. "It costs millions to make a glorified bed?" I asked sarcastically. "Yeah. It's a lot of expensive technology. My dad and I will probably have to make him a capsule." He stated. "At least you won't sleep alone down here anymore." I said trying to cheer him up. "Yeah, I guess. Do you wanna go upstairs for a while in my 'room' and just hang out?" He asked. "Yeah. I'd like that." I said grabbing his hand and walking upstairs.

"Why do you have a room if you sleep down in the lab?" I asked as we sat on the bed. "For guests. I have to act the part don't I?" He asked. "I guess." I responded moving closer to him.


	7. Chapter 7 Explaining

Chapter 7: Responsibilities and Explaining

The next morning

Jason's POV

"Leo! Let's go! You said you only needed an hour two hours ago!" I yelled annoyed. "Why are you yelling? It's 7:30 in the morning" Bree asked walking out of her bedroom. "Leo and I are supposed to be training. He said give me an hour two hours ago." I explained. "Just go wake him up. Honestly. Use one of your abilities to unlock the door or something." She said sounding annoyed. "Wow you're grumpy in the morning, but good idea." I replied.

I walked over to Leo's room and used my molecular kinesis to unlock the door. I see Leo sleeping on the bed with headphones in his ears. I rip them out and yell "Leo get up!"

He doesn't react well and uses his bionic arm to grab my arm and says "No." That's pretty simple. "Listen Leo, if you want to help me take out Crane and the bionic soldiers, you need to train. I know it's rough but you need to learn to control your abilities. You saw what it was like when I glitched during school. I over reacted and I shot a laser at the roof. So let's go, let's go." I said. That should work. "No." He replied. Wow. I spoke way too soon. "Fine. You give me no choice." After I said that, I picked him up and carried him to the lab. He screamed put me down the entire way. "Leo, stop screaming." I yelled. "No. You interrupted my beauty sleep." He responded. "Trust me, there is nothing beautiful about it." I whispered. Luckily he didn't hear me. "Why do we have to wake up so early?" He asked. "Do you want to train and go on missions or not? I responded waiting for his response. "Yes." He answered.

Three hours later

We were training for a solid three hours without any distractions. "Good, now I'm going to attack you with my bo staff and I want you to use your energy transference to create your own and attack me with it." I directed.

I learned a lot of moves with abilities I don't have from training in the simulator. He nodded his head in agreement and got into the fighting stance I taught him before.

I created a bo staff and started attacking him. Just like I told him to, he absorbed all of the energy from the bo staff but had a hard time forming it into a Bo staff. "Keep trying." I shouted trying to encourage him.

A few seconds went by and Leo lost his focus and fainted. Not the best timing. Mostly because Tasha walked in at that moment and was about to ready to kill me. "Leo! What did you do to him?!" She screamed waiting for me to answer. "He fainted from losing focus. He has to concentrate. If he can't learn how to control his abilities, he won't be able to go on missions." I answered. "Please tell me he's okay at least." She said shaking. "Yes he will be fine. He also needs to start sleeping in a capsule. Tell my dad about that. He won't listen to me." I stated. "Ok. Just no more training today. Bree's family is coming over to check on Bree. We have to tell them your bionic." She told me. "Can I possibly stay down here all day?" I asked now shaking. I mean yeah I could defend myself against her family, but the last thing I need right now is to deal with her father's rage. "No. You are not hiding down here any longer." She responded. "Fine." I answered.

I started walking out of the elevator with Leo, only to notice Bree talking to her parents while Adam and chase were in the kitchen. I started to turn around but Leo grabbed my arm and said "Ohh no you don't. You got us into this mess. You're staying here."

I walked into the living room and started to walk past them. I was thinking of turning invisible, but if they don't know I'm bionic, then this could take a rough turn fast.

"Jason." Bree said before getting up and hugging me. She pulled me onto the sofa and I said "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Henderson. As you probably know, I'm Jason. If you would please follow me." I started to get up, but was stopped by Mr Henderson asking me "Where are we going?" I responded with "Somewhere safe." They looked at me like they were scared.

I led them into the hallway and typed in the code to access the elevator. The elevator appeared and they all looked shocked except for Bree. When the elevator reached the lab, I turned around to face them all. "Welcome to my room, or as my father calls it 'The Lab'." I said. They all suddenly looked amazed until they saw my capsule and Leo's being built.

"What are those tubes for?" Chase asked. "Those are bionic regulators. Or as I call them 'capsules." I responded. "They regulate my bionics and soon will regulate Leo's." I added. They all took a step back. Mr Henderson grabbed Bree's wrist and pulled her back as well.

"Hold on let me explain." I stated trying to convince them. "I am the worlds first bionic super human. Here let me demonstrate." I said before super speeding out of the room. I ran upstairs and grabbed everyone a slice of pizza. I then lifted one of my weights with my pinky.

"You're a robot?" Mrs Henderson asked/stated worrily. "No, I am a bionic super human. There are more like me thanks to my uncle helping out this bad guy before realizing he was psycho. The reason Bree has been here for the past few days is because this psycho wants me and anyone I care about dead. That is why we asked you to bring all of your stuff here. He will use you to lure me into a trap and kill us all. He badly injured Leo's arm and my uncle Douglas gave him bionics so he would still be able to use his arm." I stated, trying my best to explain things.

"Let me get this straight. There is a bionic superhuman dating my daughter and a bad guy with an army of super soldiers trying to kill everyone you care about?" Mr Henderson asked confused. "Yes sir." I replied. I saw him give me the 'I-will-kill-you-if-my-daughter-gets-hurt' look.

I took a step back and activated my force field. "Jason isn't like the others dad. He really cares about me and would do anything to protect me and my family." Bree said trying to convince her father not to kill me. "Fine, but if you so have mercy to try and woo my daughter you are dead boy." He said. A little worried I replied with "Yes sir."

"Wait a second. Why did you bring us down here if you could have just told us about you bionics upstairs?" Adam asked. "Because Jason has this commando app we like to call Spike. It is sorta like an alter ego. When Jason gets too angry or feels endangered, Spike takes over his entire body. When Jason wakes up, he can't remember a thing and sees the words 'Commando App disengaged'." Bree explained. "What does that have to do with coming down here?" Chase asked. "Down here, Spike is completely powerless. He can not take over even if I needed him to the most." I responded. "Well I think that's enough for today. Let's head upstairs for lunch and later you can see Leo and me training." I added.


	8. Chapter 8 Spike Makes an Appearance

Chapter 8- Spike Makes an Appearance

Later that day

Bree's POV

I'm so glad my family is moving in. Hopefully dad doesn't kill Jason or Leo. He didn't seem to fond of them having bionics.

I spent the day with Tasha and mom until Jason and Leo were gonna train shortly. I promised him I would set up the lab. "Hey mom, where are Adam and Chase.?" I asked. "They are up in there rooms unpacking." She responded. "Ok, thanks mom." I replied.

I started walking upstairs until I heard a girly scream come from behind me. "What was that?" Jason's dad yelled. "Help me!" Leo screamed. I started running down the stairs as fast as possible with Adam and Chase behind me. "Leo what's going on?" I asked. "Why don't you ask Spike!" He yelled. "SPIKE?!" Jason's father yelled.

Spike super speeded into the room. Jason's hazel eyes were dark brown and his hair now sizzling. "Leo what happened?" Douglas asked. "No more talky. More helpy me out of here." He screamed.

Spike ran up to me. "What's up hot stuff?" He asked. "Get your hands off her." My dad yelled. "Oh yeah, who's gonna stop me?" He asked knowing nobody would. "That's what I thought." He said. "What do we do?" I asked Mr Davenport. **(I was gonna come up with another name but couldn't think of any and aka that's Jason's father)** "We have to calm him down or make him happy." He replied. As soon as he said that I kissed Jason on the lips hoping that would help. But of course it didn't.

"Thanks sweet stuff." He responded. His voice was slightly higher and he then hugged me and pecked me on the cheek with a kiss. "He's back." I said. "Good, because I'm gonna smash him to a pulp." My dad started charging towards him. Two things got in the way. One being me and the second being a force field. "Mr Henderson, please calm down. I told you I have no control when Spike takes over." Jason stated trying to convince my dad. "Bree, how did you know that would work?" Mr D asked. "Well one he is always happy when we kiss and two the first time I kissed his cheek he glitched." I responded. "Woah woah woah. How did you know I glitched? You were walking away and facing the other way?" Jason asked sounding shocked. "I over heard you and Leo talking." I replied. Jason leaned in and kissed again. The forcefield was still around us, so my dad couldn't kill us.

"Jason Davenport, you glitched during school?" Mr D asked angrily. "I guess that wasn't the time to mention this." I stated. "Yes dad and yeah not the best timing." He responded. "Leo go get me the neuro scrambler so I can disable his force field." Mr D told Leo. "I'm out." Jason stated before super speeding out of the room.

"Breanne Henderson, you're in trouble also. Chase, Adam take her upstairs and see to it she doesn't leave her room. And Mr Davenport, please tell me Jason's room is far from hers." My dad stated. "Jason's room is the lab. He sleeps in his capsule. I'm also going to see to it that he is training for the rest of the month." I heard Mr D say before being locked in my room.

Jason's POV

I ran into the lab avoiding my dad until I knew it was safe to go upstairs. I really want to be with Bree, but her dad probably locked her in her room. I'll wait until later to sneak up there. Right now I need to shower. Spike smells weird.

5 hours later…

It was ten o'clock at night. My parents are always asleep by now and I told Leo to go to sleep so we could do some early training again. I reached my hand up to my ear to listen to see if anyone is up there. Just my luck, someone had to be there. I could geo-leap. No, it's not stable and I haven't tested it really. I'll just have to use my invisibility.

I walked out of the elevator invisible. Just my luck. It had to be him. "Jason, I know you're there. Just go up there. I'm not against you seeing her, just don't try anything. Got it?" Dad asked. "Yeah, But how did you know I was here?" I asked. "I built your chip and plus I guessed." He replied. "Wow lucky guess, and thank you." I said while walking up to hug him. "You're welcome. You will also be training much more now. " He said returning the hug. "Hey dad, one last thing." I said. "What is it son?" He asked curious. "I have a plan, but it's gonna require three more capsules." I explained. He nodded his head in agreement knowing where I was going with this.

After I followed him upstairs making as little noise as possible. I started to text her making sure she wasn't asleep.

-hey are you awake?

-yeah why?

-watch the door

-ok?

I started walking in then I heard a noise come from down the hall. I turned myself invisible and hid in the corner. "Bree? Is that you up." I heard Chase ask.

I used my voice manipulation ability and said "Yeah, just went to the bathroom fast. No reason to worry." I heard him shut his door and drift back to sleep. I revealed myself to Bree and gave her a kiss. "We can't sneak around just because my dad doesn't approve of you being bionic. He's going to have to accept it." Bree said confidently. "After what I have planned, I won't see you at all." I replied. "Why and what do you have planned." She asked now sounding worried. "Me and Leo can't take on an entire army of bionic soldiers by ourselves. So I was planning on making Adam, Chase, and you bionic. Since you guys have to stay here, he will make you each a capsule and put it in your own rooms." I responded. "My dad will kill us. There is no way you would be able to without him killing you." She stated. "I know but it's our only option. Plus then we could possibly spend more time together while training." I replied. "Yeah, I guess. Let's just relax for a while, and enjoy our time together while it lasts." She said while I wrapped my arms around her.


	9. Chapter 9- Bonding

**This chapter is just to show small things. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Bonding

The next morning

XXX POV

I fell asleep. Great. Now I'm screwed. There is no way I'm getting out of here without being noticed. I guess I have to geo-leap. Hope this works.

That totally didn't work. Let's see, I appear to be in... No way! I'm in New Jersey! Man do I hate Jersey. Ok let's just try this again.

At least I'm in the house this time. Not sure where in the house but that's what my GPS locator says. "Who's there! I know someone is. I can hear you breathing." Adam said. Crap. Maybe it didn't exactly work. "Adam, it's okay. I just glitched and geo-leaped here. Go back to sleep." I said trying to sound calm even though I was completely freaked out. "Oh okay." He responded. I can't believe that worked. I started to walk out of his room but heard someone talking on the phone outside the room.

"Yes boss. Look I can't talk now. I have to take off for a while also. Yes I know you need me, but I can't. I left the country on vacation with my family and I'm not sure when I will be back. Alright I will be there whenever I get back." Mr Henderson said on the phone. Wow, his boss sounds a lot like Krane's does. Oh well, he will either have a new boss or not sooner or later.

I super speeded down to the lab, where Leo was waiting for me. "Hey man. How long have you been in here?" I asked. "Long enough to know you got a new ability again. Jason, you have to tell Big D and I these things. This is becoming unsafe." He explained. "Look Leo. I understand your concern, but I have a new chip with all my abilities and space for many more. I just can't use them at the same time." I replied. "Fine, but next one you tell us about. Deal?" He asked. "Deal." I agreed.

After we made our deal we started training. "Okay Leo. Are you ready? I'm not telling you anything. You have to fend for yourself here." I explained. "Let's do this thing." He exclaimed. As soon as he said that, I started to charge at him while forming my bo staff.

He absorbed the energy and formed a giant laser sphere bigger than me. I stood in awe before jumping out of the way of that thing. Leo then formed a laser bow of his own. I upgraded the chip in his arm. Mostly because he wasn't able to form a laser bow through his energy transference ability. He tried to hit me while I was focused on Bree entering the room with her family.

Unfortunately for him I pulled up a forcefield just in time. "Did you really think I would let my guard down?" I asked him as he kept trying to penetrate the forcefield. "Kinda yeah." He replied. I super speeded to the other side of him dropping my force field and kicked him right in the spine. He spun around pretty fast, clearly not as fast as I could though. He started throwing plasma balls at me. I created a laser bow and started swatting away the laser spheres before pinning Leo to the ground.

"Better luck next time, come again soon." I said clearly pissing off a defeated Leo. "Show off." He remarked. "Very impressive Jason." Mr Henderson stated. "Thank you sir. I've never really had a crowd while training." I stated. Dad walked into the room holding a crate full of wires and a small plastic container. Which by the looks of it, contained bionic chips.

"Hello all and thank you for joining me here today." He started. "My father and I would like to inform you all of a the new bionic academy." I stated. Receiving nothing but a death stare and confused looks on everyone's faces. "What do you mean?" Chase asked. "What I mean is that you three are to become bionic heros." I explained while taking a few steps backwards and protecting my father and I in a forcefield. "No way. Not happening. Donald, you are not turning my kids into freaks like those two." Mr Henderson said pointing at Leo and I. "With all do respect sir, the only way we will be able to return to our normal lives is to defeat Crane and his arm. The only way to do that is make your kids bionic and train them." I explained while taking a lot more steps backwards. "I would rather die here knowing my children were safe." He replied.

"Bree? Are you okay?" I asked while walking towards Bree. "No, I just want you two to stop arguing and get along." She sobbed. "Bree, I'm sorry honey but I just want you safe." Her father stated. "I know that, but Jason loves me and would never put me in harms way unless he knew I would be okay. I just don't understand why you can't understand that." She said now full on crying. She pushed out of my arms and ran upstairs.

"Bree, please wait honey." Mrs Henderson said running after her. "Mr Henderson, I'm sorry for pulling your family into this. Especially Bree. I should have never asked her on that date." I said sounding regretful. How else was I supposed to feel? I'm pulling apart a family.

"No Jason. It is I who should be sorry. I haven't taken Bree's feelings into account. She is happy around you. More than I have ever seen her. And if taking out this Krane guy means making my three children bionic, then you have my blessing." Mr Henderson stated. "Thank you sir. Does this mean I can be with your daughter?" I asked. "Yes it does. Just don't push anything." He replied. "Of course sir." I agreed.

Bree's POV

I just don't understand why he can't except that I love Jason. He thinks he's helping me yet he is doing the exact opposite. "Bree? Honey, can I come in?" Mom asked. "No, go away! I just want to be alone for awhile." I replied. "Okay sweetheart. Just come down for dinner later, okay?" She asked. "Okay." I responded.

I started crying into my pillow. I really just wanted to be alone. "I get you want to be alone but that's not really gonna help anything." Jason said after appearing out of thin air.

"How did you get in here? The doors locked." I asked. "You seem to forget I am bionic." He stated sarcastically. "Not funny." I responded. "Your father and I had a bonding moment and I believe he came to his sense." He said before laying with me on the bed.

"What do you mean?" I asked while letting him wrap his arm around me. "What he means is that I see now how happy he makes you. I'm not gonna try and stop you from being happy. If you want to be with Jason, you have my blessing." My father explained after walking in the room. "Thank you daddy." I said getting up to hug him. "One question though." I stated before getting to ask the question. "I unlocked the door with my Molecular Kinesis. And also we discussed the idea of the bionic academy more and..." Jason explained before pausing. "I have agreed to let you three become bionic." Dad finished. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." I repeated while smothering them both with kisses. "I will give you guys some space. Oh and Jason, don't you dare try anything yet." He scolded before exiting the room.

Jason's POV

Bree was sooo excited when we told her she was going to become bionic. "How were you able to convince him?" Bree asked while hugging me. "Didn't have to. He saw how upset you were when you left that he just wanted you to be happy. He also noticed that I made you happier than he has ever seen you before." I explained. "Well thank you." She said before leaning in for a kiss. I took the hint and kissed her back.

We pulled apart from lack of oxygen. "Now we don't have to hide to be together." I stated. Bree chuckled and got to her feet. "I think we should head down to the lab now." She stated.

We walked down to the lab. Everyone was standing around the cyber desk. "Bree! Guess what?!" Chase and Adam said full of adrenaline. "What?" She asked. "We're bionic now. I have super intelligence and Adam has super strength. And it's all because of you and him." Chase said looking at me. "Thanks Chase for the confidence booster." Bree said sarcastically.

"Okay. Listen up. As soon as Bree has her bionics, my father and I will train you. The training sessions will be split into rankings, which are decided by experience. Leo is in the highest trained ranking. Adam, Bree, and Chase you will be in a different ranking then Leo. You will be trained separately because of the abilities you have, but in the same ranking. Also, Mr and Mrs Henderson. You two will train with Douglas in the lowest ranking with no bionics. That will basically just teach you how to fight and how to handle any weapon we give you. Any questions?" I explained. "Yes, who will be teaching what?" Chase asked. "Simple, I will train you three, while my father will train Leo; only because I have been training Leo and he knows most of my moves for certain abilities. And my father has some tricks still up his sleeve. Any other questions? No, okay then. Let the training begin." I declared.


	10. Chapter 10- Training, Training, Training

Chapter 10: Training, Training, Training

The next morning

Chase's POV

"Chase I want you to try and activate your forcefield. It's okay if you can't." Jason ordered. I can do this. I can do this. I kept repeating that in my mind. "I know this is for protection, but my main ability is intelligence. Why can't I just take a test on something instead." I protested. "This is your test. I want you to use your intelligence to focus and create a force field big enough to protect yourself from all angles." Jason explained. I knew he was right. He had much more experience with this sorta thing. Next thing I knew. I was surrounded by a sphere of blue. "Congrats. Now let's test how long you can hold against an attack." Jason said right before getting into a fighting stance. He started by just punching and kicking. Which I felt was easy. That's when I dropped the force field and was kicked in the ribs. "You got cocky and lost focus. You have to remember that it's not a contest. This could either save you or could cause your death." Jason stated. Wow. Tough. I wonder how Adam is doing with his weights.

Adam's POV

I looked over at Chase and saw him get kicked in the ribs. Jason said something to him that I couldn't hear. Hope Chase is okay.

"So Adam, how's it goin?" Jason asked while picking up the heaviest weight with one hand. "I thought I was doing good until you came over. Show off." I replied. "Adam, I'm not a show off. I lift what I lift. One day soon, you will be lifting the same one with one hand also." Jason said trying to cheer me up. "Okay. So now that you have lifted for a while, let's try your heat vision." Jason said.

I shot a blast of lasers out of my eyes and almost hit Jason's hair. "Hey watch the hair!" He scolded. "Sorry." I apologized. "It's fine. Now this time look directly at the target and focus. I want you to hit the bullseye for 10 seconds straight. Like this." Jason said right before going to the demonstration. He made it look so easy. Once he moved out of the way, I shot the heat vision at the target. I hit the bullseye, but couldn't keep my heat vision going for more than 5 seconds. "Keep trying. You'll get it. Once you do, go back to the weights. Focus on lifting the heaviest one, even though you're not lifting it. I'll be back shortly to check up on you." He explained before super speeding over to Bree. Hope he was right about that focus thing.

Bree's POV

I looked over and saw Jason super speed towards me. "Hey babe, how's it goin?" He asked. I love it when he calls me babe. "I'm only running normal pace still. I saw Chase and Adam use their bionics, how come I can't?" I asked. "Bree, all you need to do is focus and picture yourself running along side something extremely fast. It is a lot easier than it already sounds. Alright? Give it a go." He said giving me hope.

Here goes nothing. I hop on the super treadmill and start sprinting. I look down at my legs and see them moving super fast. "I did it!" I screamed. "Don't get cocky yet or-" Jason was saying before I fell off the treadmill and landed on the nearest wall. Lucky for me the wall was padded.

"Like I was saying. Don't get cocky. You lose focus and will also lose control. We will continue more tomorrow." Jason explained before walking to the middle of the room.

"Alright listen up. You guys did great today. You each learned how to use one ability. Chase sorry about not learning the brainy part of your super intelligence. That will be tomorrow. Adam and Bree, tomorrow you will be with Douglas learning hand to hand combat. Chase you will be with Mr D. Any questions?" Jason asked. "Yeah, uh who are you teaching tomorrow?" Adam asked. "I will be here working on my own training. Once you guys finish your training tomorrow, you are more than welcome to join me. I will see you all upstairs for dinner." Jason answered before super speeding upstairs to get first dibs on food. Boys will be boys.

I walked up behind Adam and Chase who were discussing how their training went. "Hey Chase, how are your ribs? I saw you got kicked pretty hard." Adam asked. "I'm fine. Just a little bruised." Chase answered.

We joined the others upstairs. I sat next to Jason at the counter along with Mr D and Douglas. Everyone else sat at the table. "How did Leo do with his training today?" Jason asked Mr D. "He did great. You taught him well. I think he can just train on his own with you tomorrow. You know let him work on the rest of his body." Mr D suggested. "Yeah I agree. He needs to bulk up." Jason replied. "Hey I heard that!" Leo yelled frustrated. "You were supposed to." Jason replied while the rest of us were laughing. "Hey Jason, can I talk to you alone for a second?" Mr D asked. "Yeah, one sec." Jason replied. Before he left he gave me a kiss and said "Do you wanna hang out after I get back?" He asked me. "Yeah. I'd love to." I replied.

He then super speeded away to go talk to Mr D. "Hey Douglas, where's my mom and dad?" Chase asked. "They went up to their room to freshen up. I put them to their limits today." He responded.

Jason's POV

"Hey dad, what's up?" I asked. "Look, I know you and Bree are happy, but you can't give her special treatment during training." He responded. "That's what this is about. Your worried I'll neglect the others. That's not gonna happen. I spent the same time or less even with her then Adam and Chase today." I scolded. "I never said that. But just watch out for this. It will happen when you neglect the others to help her." He stated. "Yeah, yeah, be careful with your judgement. Now if you don't mind I'm going to hang out with Bree." I said before super speeding back to the kitchen.

"I can't wait to be able to super speed anywhere like you." Bree said once I arrived back. "Yeah takes a lot of hard work not to glitch, at least you won't have to worry about that." I responded. "Wait why?" She asked. "Well one, my dad and I worked on a glitch proof chip for the three of you. And two, because I'm gonna teach you three to control your emotions. Since your bionics aren't fully activated, your bionic infrastructure isn't fully attached to your emotions yet." I explained. I appeared to give everyone a blank expression. "Am I that boring talking about this stuff?" I asked. "Yeah." They all replied in unison except for Bree. "No, I think it's extremely cute." She responded. "Thanks babe." I said. I know she really likes it when I call her babe.

After dinner, I grabbed Bree's hand and super speeded us upstairs. We were sitting in one of my dad's extra rooms. "Jason?" Bree asked while laying her head on my lap. "Yes Bree." I answered while starting to stroke her hair. "Do you love me?" She asked. She sat up and put her arms around my neck. "Of course I love you." I replied. "Say it then." She said. "Okay. Breanne Henderson, I love you with all my heart and will do anything to make sure you're safe." I said before kissing her.

She pulled away after a few seconds and replied with "Promise?" "I promise. Now what is this jeopardy? What's with the questions?" I asked. "I just want to make sure because my last boyfriend cheated on me and my dad was gonna kill him and me. I love you more than I love myself. I just want to lay here in your arms all day." She stated before leaning in for a kiss.

"Hey lovebirds. What's crackin'?" Leo said walking in with Adam and Chase behind him. "What do you three want?" Bree asked sounding angry. "Take a chill pill there sis. We are here because dad wanted us to check up on you. Plus we're bored." Chase explained. "Thanks. Now go away." Bree stated trying to get them to leave. "Why don't you go down to the lab and try and build something out of scrap. This will help all of you unlock your bionics." I stated also trying to get them to leave. "Nah, that's what training is for. Besides, I'm already the highest ranking." Leo stated. "Leo, don't get cocky. You still can't beat me or create a bo staff from your energy transference." I remarked. "Still, I only have one arm that's bionic. I can't control it with my entire body." He stated. "That's why you're training by yourself tomorrow like me. You're working on the rest of your body. Also your mind will be tested." I responded. "You know you could have just told us you wanted to be alone." Adam stated. "Ok, we would like to be alone. So, get out." Bree yelled now pushing them out of the room.

"I hate my brothers sometimes." She stated. "Yeah I guess. Leo's the only thing I have had close to a brother." I remarked. "I know. Now where were we?" Bree asked. "You were telling me how much you loved me and how you would lay in my arms all day." I explained.

She then wrapped her arms around my neck like before and leaned in for a kiss. We pulled apart just to catch our breath. "Let's not go too far okay?" She asked. "It's totally up to you." I stated. "Okay." She replied while leaning in for another kiss. This one much more passionate than the one before. Also lasted longer.

I pulled apart only to yell "We know you're there you guys." I had heard them nudge the door. Plus Adam is a heavy breather. "I want you to feel special. And with these bozos, I know you won't." I stated. "Jason, I feel like the only girl in the world when I'm with you. Even if my idiot brothers and Leo are outside the door." She replied before kissing me again.

"Hey! You guys have kissed a lot now! Can we come in again please? We're bored!" Leo yelled. "Fine." I said opening the door with my molecular kinesis. "Finally." They said in unison. "How long were you guys out there for?" Bree asked still having her arms wrapped around my neck. "At least an hour. You guys kiss a lot." Chase answered. "It's 10:00. Even if we did let you in, you should be sleeping. This is your last night in a bed Leo. And soon your guys two." I stated.

Once I said that Leo sprinted up to his room and screamed "No one is taking my bed!" We all started cracking up. "You guys should go also. You have a lot of training tomorrow. I stated before the two getting up and exiting the room. "Could I sleep with you in your capsule tonight? Please." Bree asked. "Sure, just warning you. It's not comfy at first." I replied receiving a giant hug from her.

The next morning

Xxx POV

I woke up in my capsule with Bree. She had her arms wrapped around me for support. I didn't want to be rude by nudging her like an animal. So I just kissed her on the lips. "Hey sweet stuff. You should probably run upstairs before anyone wakes up." I said before receiving a bigger hug. "I would rather stay here with you." She replied while leaning in for a kiss.

Of course right then and there, dad walked in. "Hey Jason. Hey Bree." He said before turning around with a puzzled look on his face. "Why are you down here?" He asked now giving me the death stare as if I had done something I shouldn't have. "I just wanted to be with Jason. So I asked him if I could sleep down here with him." She stated. "We didn't do anything else but go to sleep. Check the cameras." I added. "Alright. Just go get ready, we have a big day today.

Once Bree came back down in her work out outfit, I couldn't help but look at her in amazement. "Bree you look amazing." I said. "Thanks baby." She replied giving me a peck on the cheek. I grabbed her hand and walked over to everyone else.

"So today, training will be different. Later you will be back with your original ranking group. But first, Adam and Bree will be with Douglas. You two will be learning hand to hand combat along with your parents. Chase you will be with me working on the capsules. This will engage your intelligence. Leo, you will be working on the rest of your body in the gym with Jason. Any questions?" He asked. "Alright then, let's begin." He declared. I really just want to hang out with Bree, but we have to train.

I walked into the gym with Leo and picked up a weight. Leo did the same thing, but only lifted with one arm. "Leo, you're supposed to be lifting that little set. You already have worked on your strength for that arm." I explained. "Yeah but those are no fun." He complained. "They aren't supposed to be. You're working on anything but your bionic arm. Like the rest of your body. You really need to bulk up." I stated.

He gave me a death stare and walked over to the lighter weights. He struggled lifting the 15 pounder. "Weakling." I muttered. "Hey! I heard that!" He scolded. "You were supposed to." I replied laughing a little.

After I lifted weights, I went over to the super treadmill. _Set weight to 130 pounds. Set speed to 250 mph. Set time for 30 minutes. _This shouldn't take that long.


	11. Chapter11 Secrets are out Promises broke

Chapter 11: Secrets Get Out and Promises Are Broken

Jason's POV

I was 15 minutes through the running before we got a mission alert. I super speeded over to my father and pulled up the details on the cyber desk.

"There is a truck being hijacked in Washington, D.C. The president is in the truck also."Dad explained. "Jason, go get your mission suit on. Leo, you too. He's gonna need some help on this mission." Dad ordered. "Wait, Mr D. What about the force field on the house? How will they get through?" Chase asked. "Jason is gonna have to geo-leap them there." Dad responded. "I haven't practiced with it. I don't know if I can geo-leap two people." I stated. "Then I will disable the force field long enough for you two to leave." He responded.

"Be careful out there please. It could be a trap." Bree said before giving me a kiss. "I will. Don't worry." I responded hugging her. "Leo hop on." I said while Leo climbed onto my back.

Once we arrived in Washington, D.C., the truck went soaring by us. "Don't let go just yet Leo." I ordered. "Wasn't planning on it." He screamed as I super speeded us on top of the truck.

I broke the drivers window and grabbed his shirt. "Pull over now!" I yelled. Next thing I knew I was thrown off of the truck by someone. Leo landed next to me. "Leo! You alright?" I asked. "Yeah! Let's stop that truck and kill that girl!" He yelled. "Wait. A girl?!" I asked looking nervous. "Yeah, she had super strength I think." He responded. I grabbed his arm and got us on the truck again.

"You really shouldn't have done that." I stated before throwing S-1 off of the truck into the nearest building. "You know her?" Leo asked. "Yeah, she's a bionic soldier. That's how she was able to throw us off. We have to be extra careful now." I said before punching the guy who climbed out of the window. He fell onto the highway and was nearly run over by a car.

"Leo, you get the president while I take out the driver!" I yelled. "Okay!" I replied. I jumped in the sunroof and knocked the driver unconscious with a single punch. Leo ripped open the roof and hopped in the seat next to the president.

By this time I had thrown the driver into the nearest car and took the wheel. "Mr President sir, let me assure you that we are the good guys here." Leo started trying to calm the president. "How did you-" The president was asking before Leo finished his sentence. "We are bionic. I know it's hard to believe but it's the truth. We will explain more later, but right now we have to get you to safety." Leo explained. He hopped into the front seat of the car and helped me drive back to the White House.

Once we arrived, guards rushed us and took ahold of our arms. They were about to put handcuffs on us but the President stopped them. "Stop. These two saved my life. They are Bionic Heroes." The president said facing the tv cameras. "These two men saved me from an attack on my truck. I was to be kidnapped and held hostage until the maniacs got what they wanted. Until these two boys showed up. And for that, I give them my greatest gratitude." The president explained. "Thank you sir. The pleasure was all ours." Leo said gratefully. He was actually being modest for once.

The president thanked us once more and said "We will be keeping in touch now that the country knows there are bionic super humans living among us." "Yes sir." Leo and I replied in unison. Leo then hopped on my back and I super speeded us back home.

The force field was down long enough for us to re enter the house. "Congrats you guys." Tasha greeted us. She gave us a giant hug where it was actually hard to breath. "Mom. Can't. Breath." Leo said. She immediately let go of us and the everyone else joined us.

"Jason! You're back!" Bree shouted super speeding towards me. "You just used your super speed!" I stated before giving her a giant hug and a kiss. "Yeah I guess I did." Bree stated. "Your adrenaline kicked in and you were able to activate your bionics." My father explained. "Yeah." Bree squealed. "Ow ow ow. Bionic hearing remember." I said while my ears were bleeding. "Sorry baby." She apologized before kissing me.

"How was the mission?" Chase asked. "We saved the president and were on tv." Leo exclaimed. "Yeah. That was great and all but we have a problem. Make that two problems." I added. "The first one being that the world now knows that we are bionic. And second, the people who hijacked the president's escort were the bionic soldiers. Krane is gonna take every chance he has to lure us out and finish us off." I explained. "That's it. No more missions until Krane is gone." My father stated. "I agree Donald." Douglas added. "Same here." Mr and Mrs Henderson agreed. "But dad, if we don't go on missions, who's gonna save the world now that everyone knows about us?" I asked trying to make a point. "I know what you're trying to say, but it's just too dangerous. You could get seriously hurt." He explained. "Fine. I'm going to get changed and relax for a while." I stated, while leaving the room with Leo.

"So Leo, how do you like your capsule?" I asked as Bree entered the lab. "I hate it. I don't see how you stand it." He replied. "You get used to it. Right Bree?" I asked as I wrapped my arm around her. "Yeah. Could I maybe talk to you alone Jason." She asked looking at me with concern in her eyes. "Yeah sure. Leo do you wanna give us a minute?" I asked gesturing him to leave. "Yeah sure." He responded walking towards the elevator.

"What's up sweetie?" I asked leaning against the nearest cyber desk. She just wrapped her arms around my waist and started crying. "No no no. Don't cry. It will be okay." I said trying to cheer her up. "I know but I just got scared when I could have lost you." She started.

I wrapped my arms around her trying to comfort her. "What happened to your arm? You're bleeding!" She said running out of my arms towards the first aid kit. "Bree I'm fine. I just cut it on some glass." I tried explaining before she started wiping away the blood. "Don't tell me that. You got cut badly. Why didn't you tell me?" She asked concerned. "I didn't want you to worry like you are now." I said. "My capsule already pulled out all the shards of glass and my bionic healing will have this gone in no time." I explained. "Just because you're bionic doesn't mean you leave an open wound unattended." She argued.

She finished wrapping my arm in bandages and sat in the chair. "Okay, are you happy now?" I asked. "No, I still almost lost you." She answered. "How did you almost lose me?" I asked. "Someone posted a video of you getting thrown off of the truck along with Leo. I thought you were dead until I saw the news." She explained.

"Come here." I said extending my arms to hold her. "Bree, I promised you I would be careful. I might have broken that promise, but even if I was captured, I would do everything in my power to get back to you. I love you Bree." I said before kissing her forehead. "I love you too." She said looking into my eyes and quickly kissing me on the lips. We were interrupted by the sound of the elevator.

My father and Mr Henderson walked in discussing something about an upgrade. I still didn't let go of Bree. "What are two talking about?" Bree asked now facing them but still in my arms. "We are going to upgrade the software on both of your chips so you can communicate through thoughts." My father answered. "I can already read minds dad." I stated. "Yes, but you can't talk to them through thoughts can you." My father remarked. "Plus we saw how Bree reacted to watching the video of you being thrown off the truck. We want you two to be able to communicate more when one thinks you're in danger." Mr Henderson added. "Thanks daddy." Bree said walking up to him to give him a hug. "Thank you also Mr Davenport." She said walking up to give him a hug also. "No problem sweetie." My father replied.

"Do you need any help designing the upgrade?" I asked. "Actually yes. I need to scan your guys chips. One to work around your other abilities and two I need to get a copy of your mind reading ability to base it off of." He explained. "Ok. I'll hop in my capsule so you can scan my chip." I said walking over to my capsule.

Once I stepped in, the glass door slid up through the floor and stopping at the top. It was designed so that even I couldn't break it. Spike found a way once though. Not sure how though.

"Place your hands against the side panels." I was ordered. I did as told and felt a slight tickle as the scanner scanned my chip. The door slid down and allowed me to exit.

I walked over to Bree and motioned to her to go. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and walked towards the capsule. "Just give me one minute to adjust the settings." Dad stated. She stepped into the capsule and a green light appeared.

Adam, Chase, and Leo walked off the elevator towards us. "Why is Bree in your capsule?" Leo asked looking at Bree. "I'm gonna upgrade their chip so they can communicate by thought. So when Bree is worried about Jason, she can keep in touch with him when he's on a mission." Dad explained. "Do we get an upgrade?" Chase asked. "If you, Leo, and Adam can design an upgrade and I approve it, then yes you get an upgrade." Dad replied while receiving a 'that's-not-fair' look from Leo.

"Good luck with that." I said chuckling. Bree ran out of the capsule and into my arms. "Still don't understand why we have to build our own while you build theirs." Leo stated. "First off, he's not building our upgrade on his own. Since me and Douglas are the only other people who understands the bionic infrastructure, we are gonna help him. Chase will eventually, which is why tomorrow I'm gonna teach him about it on a demo chip." I explained. "You guys wouldn't understand what it felt like to almost lose one of the people you love the most." Bree added. "Thanks babe." I said giving her a kiss. "I'll meet you upstairs in a little bit, okay?" I asked giving her a hug. "Sure." She replied before pecking me on the cheek with a kiss.

She started walking away before turning around and smiled. Damn she's gorgeous. "Hey! Watch where those eyes are buddy. That's my daughter." Mr Henderson stated. "Yeah! And my sister!" Adam and Chase agreed in unison. "Oh please." I argued.

"So, what did you have in mind for the chip upgrade?" I asked trying to avoid the previous subject. "Well I was thinking of using part of a comm link to use as the way of communication and then be able to hear it with your mind reading ability. But you know, upgrade the range a lot." He explained. "That sounds complicated. Good luck with that." I said sarcastically before super speeding out of there.

"I thought you were helping your father." Tasha said once I walked out of the hallway. "I was, but even for a super genius like myself it seemed rather difficult." I argued. "Lazy." Bree stated walking into the room. "I just rescued the president less than an hour ago and you're calling me lazy?" I argued. "Yeah." She stated. "Also I just wanted to be with you. Since everyone else is basically helping out in the lab, we can be alone." I stated.

"I was wondering if we could maybe sneak out of here and go see some old friends from school?" She asked curiously. "We would have to geo-leap and I'm not sure if I can transport two people." I objected. "Please. I would do anything to get out of here." She argued. "Plus they are your friends not mine." I stated. "So just hang out while I socialize then. Besides, I'm not gonna want to be with them forever. We could go see a new movie or something." She argued while now giving me puppy dog eyes. "I'm telling you it could be dangerous." I argued now trying to convince her. "Please." She begged. "Fine, but if I glitch, it's on you." I said. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She said while smothering me in kisses and hugs.

"What are you so happy about?" Chase asked walking out of the elevator. "Nothing." Bree responded a little too quickly. "Bree, are you lying?" Chase asked. "No." She responded. This time not as quickly. "Okay then. Hey Jason, I was wondering if you could help me actually learn about the bionic infrastructure?" Chase asked. "Yeah, uh maybe tomorrow. I was planning on spending some alone time with Bree tonight." I replied feeling bad. "Oh okay. Thank you though." Chase said before walking upstairs.

"Bree, I feel bad. My dad warned me about this." I stated. "What do you mean?" She asked. "What I mean is that he warned me about me ignoring Chase and Adam so I could help you. I love you, don't get me wrong, but I should be helping Chase." I explained. "I understand what your dad is worried about, but we just became bionic. We should be able to last one more day living a normal life where you focus on a person you love." She stated. "Yeah, I guess you're right. So shall we get going?" I asked. "Just give me a second to go freshen up." Bree said before running up to her room.


	12. Chapter 12 Bad Timing and Moving Forward

**Just stating that Bree is 17 and Jason is 15 in this story. Enjoy.**

Chapter 12: Bad Timing and Moving Forward

10 minutes later

Jason's POV

Bree came walking down the stairs in a beautiful sun dress with her hair up in a ponytail. "Wow. You look... Wow." I was speechless. She looked amazing. "Awww baby. Thank you." She blushed. "So shall we go?" I asked. "Yeah." She replied. "Here goes nothing." I stated before geo-leaping us to Paris.

"Why are we in Paris?" She asked. "It is the city of love after all. We could walk around for a while?" I asked looking into her beautiful hazel eyes. "I would love too baby, but I told my friends I would be there by 4:00." She explained. "I meant after. Or we could go to the bowling alley again?" I asked trying to convince her. "I would love to go a place where I almost got kidnapped." Bree said sarcastically. "It's also where we had our first kiss. It could be romantic." I said again still trying to convince her. "Sure. Can we go now? I really want to see my friends." She stated. "I'm just gonna superspeed us there. It's a lot easier." I stated before grabbing Bree's hand and super speeding away.

Once we got to Bree's friend's house, she knocked on the door. "It's open!" A girl yelled. We Walked through the door and as soon as Bree faced the living room, she was smothered by hugs and questions. "Where have you been?" "Who is he?" I heard the two girls ask. "This is Jason. He is-" Bree tried to explain before being interrupted. "He's the bionic hero." A girl finished. "Yes, but he's more than that to me. He's my boyfriend who I love very much." Bree said before receiving awes from everyone else in the room.

"That's so cute. Listen here mister. You even try and hurt her and it will be the last thing you do." The closest girl stated. "I'm not gonna hurt her. Plus you don't scare me." I responded. "Oh really." She said before cracking her knuckles and rolling her sleeves up. I pulled out my Bo staff and got her to back up. "You're right. I don't scare you but that scares me." She said sitting on the sofa. "Jason! Stop it. What's gotten into you?" Bree asked.

Bree's POV

"Jason! Stop it. What's gotten into you?" I asked standing in front of him. I got scared myself when I saw Jason's hazel eyes turn dark brown. "What's up hot stuff? Did you miss me?" Spike asked. He then super speeded into the kitchen. "Bree! What's going on?" Jenni asked. "Spike is what's going on." I responded. "Who's Spike? I thought his name was Jason?" Mia asked. "It is. Except for when his alter ego takes over. It happens when he is in danger or really mad." I explained.

But he wasn't in danger and wasn't mad. What could have caused this? He must have glitched. But nothing happened. He must have gotten nervous around my friends.

"I have to get close to him." I stated. "Are you insane?! He will kill you!" They all yelled in unison. "I know how to get Jason back. You just have to trust me." I stated. "Ok so how do we get you close enough?" Mia asked. "Just don't freak out when I super speed to him." I said before standing up from behind the couch and super speeded towards Spike.

"Spike." I said. He turned around to face me. "What do you want hot stuff?" He asked. "This." I said before walking up to him and kissing him. I pulled away to see Jason's hazel eyes and him look at me confused. "Commando app disengaged. Why was I in my commando app?" He asked sounding worried. "Don't worry, you didn't hurt anyone or break anything. You just scared my friends." I explained.

He still looked really worried. So I leaned in and kissed him again. "Bree!" Mia yelled. "Are you okay?" Jenni asked. At that moment they both ran into the kitchen and saw me hugging Jason. "Yeah. Spikes gone and Jason just got really nervous and glitched activating Spike." I explained.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Jason apologized before geo-leaping out of here. "Where did he go?" Mia asked. "I think I have an idea where. I'll see you guys maybe next week okay?" I said. "Yeah." They agreed in unison. I gave them both a hug before super speeding away.

Jason's POV

I can't believe I did that. I should have never agreed to coming here. Maybe Bree would be happy if we just broke up. "Jason? Are you in here?" I heard Bree ask. "Go away. I just want to be alone." I said. "You didn't leave me alone when I wanted to be, so I'm not gonna let you be." She stated. "Not funny." I argued. "Jason, none of that was your fault. It was Spike's." She explained trying to make me feel better. "Spike was there because of me though. Maybe we shouldn't of came here in the first place. Then you could of been living a normal life." I stated.

I started walking away. "Stop thinking like that. I wouldn't trade my life for anything. Sure I've thought about it also, but I always come back to you. I love you Jason. I always will." Bree said before leaning in for a kiss. I knew what she was trying to do and it wasn't going to work this time. "Stop. I know you love me and I love you too, but I just need to cool off for a while." I stated. "Jason, I understand that. I don't care if you were Spike. You were nervous and glitched. You can't change the past. You can only change the future." Bree explained.

This time I was the one who leaned in for the kiss. I started to stroke her hair while she walked us over to the couch. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked pulling away from the kiss. "I wouldn't change my mind for a second." She stated before pulling off my shirt. "I love you Bree." I said leaning in for another kiss. "I love you more Jason." She replied before kissing me again.

**Use your imagination from here. I will write another moment like this one and will try and go into more detail.**


	13. Chapter 13- Big Trouble

**The stuff that starts with - and is italicized is the communication through thought while the other one that starts with - is a text**

Chapter 13: Big Trouble

Jason's POV

I woke up on a hard concrete floor. I turned my head and saw Bree laying next to me. She was only covered in my jacket from yesterday. I gave her a slight peck on the cheek to wake her up. "What's up sweet stuff?" I asked while she chuckled. "Could you never say that again?" She asked giving me a death stare.

"What? I think Spike's rubbing off on me." I stated before being elbowed in the side. "Alright alright. We should probably get dressed and get out of here." I stated. "What time is it?" She asked. "Almost 6:00 am." I responded. "Yeah we should. Let's not tell anyone about this either. Okay?" She asked while getting up. "I agree." I said while super speeding myself dressed.

"You keep the jacket. Looks like you need it more." I said while she smiled. "Thank you baby. For everything." She said before kissing me. "No problem, now let's go." I stated before geo-leaping us into the lab.

"Where have you two been?" Leo asked while walking out of his capsule. Why couldn't he of moved in tonight?

"Listen pal, you tell anyone and you're dead." Bree said angrily. "I don't have to tell anyone, they have been looking for you all night. Your fathers are up stairs." Leo replied annoyingly. "Thanks for the help Leo." I said sarcastically.

I grabbed Bree's hand and super speeded us upstairs. "Where the hell have you been young lady?" Mr Henderson asked pulling Bree away from me. "Hey, leave her alone!" I yelled. I'm pretty sure I woke everyone up now. "You keep quiet young man, because you're in trouble also." Dad stated. "No, I'm the only one to blame. Don't pull Bree into this. It's my fault." I said before receiving a 'You-don't-have-to-do-this' look from Bree.

"Really? Because if so, you are being grounded until you die. Plus you don't get your chip for a week." My father explained. "Good luck with that. You fused my chip into my neck so it could never be taken out in case I was captured. Also what if-" I was explaining until cut off. "I get it. I get it. But you're still grounded for a very long time." My father stated. "Also, you two can not see each other except for training and family meals." Mr Henderson added. "But daddy that's-" Bree was complaining until cut off. "No buts about it." Mr Henderson finished before pulling Bree out of the room.

"Go down to the lab and get into your mission suit. You are training until the next mission." Dad stated. "No." I replied. "No? Who do you think you're talking to young man?" He responded. "I know exactly who I'm talking to. You two can't keep me and Bree away from each other. We care about each other. Why can't you understand that?" I asked frustrated now. "I do understand that, but what you did was wrong. You two can't just take off. You have to deal with the punishment." He explained. "No." I replied. "Stop arguing." He said angrily. "No. You can't and won't keep us apart." I argued before geo-leaping up to Bree's door.

I turned invisible and listened in on Bree crying. I had to make sure that Mr Henderson wasn't in there. "Bob! Jason has geo-leaped somewhere and said we can't and won't keep Bree and him apart." My dad yelled before marching up the stairs. He nearly bumped into me as he ran down the hallway.

"What?! Find him, we have to keep an eye on Bree." Mr Henderson stated before running to Bree's room. "Bree! Answer me!" He yelled. I was about to punch him in the face for yelling in my ear, but that would make matters worse. "Go away! You ruin everything!" Bree yelled back. Mr Henderson ran downstairs and headed for the elevator.

I used my molecular kinesis to quietly unlock the and snuck into the room. I locked the door from the inside and walked over to Bree revealing myself. "It will be okay." I whispered into her ear trying to get her to stop crying. "No it won't. Why can't our dads just learn to accept that we are in love? I just don't understand." Bree said. She was now leaning into my chest.

"Let's get out of here." I suggested. "We will get in more trouble than we already are in." She argued. "I know. But right now they want to kill me anyway. I need to leave either way." I said.

"He's still here! Check every room." Mr Henderson yelled. "Bree! Bree where are you?!" Chase and Adam yelled. "I'm in here. No need to worry!" Bree answered. "Ok, stay there." Adam ordered before him and Chase ran down the hall. "Why are they looking for you?" Bree asked while still leaning on my chest. "They think I'm gonna run away with you. I might of told my father that he can't and won't keep us apart." I explained. "I just don't understand why they want to separate us." Bree said before starting to cry again.

"No no. Don't cry. It will be alright." I said trying to comfort her. "Yeah once one of us dies. I thought you and my dad bonded?" She asked. "Oh we did, until we left last night. Now he wants to kill me." I explained. "Why can't they just accept us?" She asked still crying. "They think I'm a bad influence. I overheard your parents talking and your mom asked the same question. He thinks I'm immature and reckless." I explained. "But the only thing you've done wrong is sneak out with me. I'm the bad influence." Bree stated now crying much harder.

"Bree stop. You're not a bad influence. I love you. I wouldn't have let you tell what to do unless I wanted to. No one tells me what I can and can't do. You might be a bad influence in his eyes but in mine, you're the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm never gonna let you go." I said while leaning in for a kiss.

"Bree! Open the door! Now!" Mr Henderson yelled. "Ok." She responded getting off the bed. 'Go' she mouthed. I understood what she meant and quickly geo-leaped out of there.

Bree's POV

Jason vanished out of the room. I opened the door to let my father in. "Where is he? I'm gonna kill him!" Dad yelled. "Dad calm down. Why are you gonna kill him? He didn't do anything wrong." I asked trying to convince him. "I know what you two did last night. Your lucky I'm not going after you. Now where is he?" He yelled.

"I don't know where he is. Wait, how do you know?" I asked. "It was on Jason's chip log. His father and I had to get to the bottom of this. He shut off his GPS locator. That's the only reason we haven't found him." He explained.

"Why can't you just accept that we love each other?" I asked before super speeding out of there. Even though I haven't trained lately, I've been able to super speed a lot. I didn't know where to go so I ran to the roof. I pulled out my phone and texted Jason.

-hey

-hey

-I want to be with you

-so do I but I can't come back

-please

-I can't you know I would come get you

-yeah I know

-I can't ever come back or use my bionics that require my gps locator all I know is that I'm in jersey

-why jersey

-I found where my real mom lives and I needed someone to support me

-ok then

-look ill text you whenever I can. I love you

-ok love you too

I hope his mom supports him. Wait what about his capsule? He will glitch all over the place. I have to get to him. I have to get help from his dad.

"Mr Davenport! I know where Jason is!" I yelled running into the lab. "She's lying. Why would she give up where he is?" Chase stated. "Because I'm worried about him. He's in New Jersey. He's going to find his real mother." I explained.

"No no no. His mother left because I made him bionic. There is no telling how she will react. We have to stop him." Mr D explained while starting to pace around the lab. "How, there is the force field?" Chase asked. "I will deactivate it long enough for Bree and Leo to leave. I will track his cell phone and send Bree the coordinates. Also I will upgrade your chip so you two can communicate through thought." Mr D stated.

I hopped in Jason's capsule and watched as the door came up from the ground. After a few seconds, the door slid back down into the ground. I stepped out and listened in on the instructions. "All you have to do is think that you're talking to Jason. I will do a wireless upgrade to Jason's chip." Mr D explained. "You should be good to go." He said. I thought of talking to Jason.

_-Hey baby_

_-Bree?_

_-yeah_

_-how is this possible_

_-your dad finished the upgrade_

_-why would he have done that if he wants to kill me right now._

_-turn around_

"What's up sweet stuff?" I said before kissing him.

Jason's POV

"What's up sweet stuff?" Bree asked before kissing me. "How did you get here? I turned off my my gps locator." I asked. "We tracked your cell phone. We're here to save you. Your mother abandoned you when Big D gave you bionics." Leo explained. "Just go. Bree, I will text you later." I said before starting to walk away.

"Jason, please listen to us. I wouldn't lie to you. I'm worried that you will glitch again." Bree stated. I walked up to her and kissed her. I wanted to be alone with her again. "Uh-hum." Leo muttered. "You can go." Bree stated. She started to kiss me again.

"Yeah um about that... We Are In New Jersey!" He yelled. "Leo! Stop screaming." I yelled holding my ears. "Just come back to the house so we can sort this mess out." Leo explained. Bree wrapped her arms around me and looked into my eyes. I wish I could just be with her forever without having to deal with life. "Hey guys. Hate to break up your moment but we just go a mission alert. We have to go whether you like it or not." Leo stated. I grabbed his and Bree's hand and geo-leaped us into the lab.


	14. Chapter 14 Mission Far Far Away

**Sorry about not posting for a long time. I wanted to post but then kept coming back to not. I wasn't really in the best place. I had a lot going on and was just busy. Hope this makes up for it all though. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Mission far far away

Jason's POV

"Get your mission suits on." Dad ordered. I ran straight to my capsule avoiding eye contact with everyone except Bree.

-you alright

-no last time you went on a mission I almost lost you

-that's not gonna happen I promise

I walked right over to Bree and kissed her. I don't care anymore if Mr Henderson does want me dead. I love her and always will. "Uh-hum. Like I was saying, this mission is in New York City. Someone is robbing an oil tank off of a building roof." Dad explained.

-don't do this

-baby you know I have to

-I know I just don't have a good feeling about this

-if I don't come back in one piece just remember I will always love you

-stop you're breaking my heart

-I'm joking

-not funny

"Are you two done yet?" Chase asked. "Yeah. Mission in New York and oil tank being robbed off building roof. Let's just do this already." I argued. "Look, we get your mad. We get you don't want to be here right now, but this is about saving lives and finishing Crane." Dad stated. "Like I said let's get this over with." I said before giving Bree a kiss. "Please be careful." She begged. "I will try." I responded smiling.

-I'm serious

-I know you are now come here

She walked over to me one last time for a hug. "I love you." I whispered. "I love you more." She said now starting to cry. "No no no don't cry. I will come back to you. No matter what happens." I said pulling her head closer to my chest. "Jason, bro. We need to go." Leo stated. "I will be back, I promise." I said before kissing her forehead and walking over to Leo. "Let's do this." I grabbed Leo's arm and geo-leaped us to the coordinates.

"Hey. I thought we took care of you at that truck." I stated. "Well think again." S-1 said. "Get Em boys." Another soldier yelled. That's when it all went downhill. I had taken on 7 soldiers while Leo had the other 5. Leo had managed to take down all but S-1, while I couldn't get rid of them. I took down 1 and 2 more appeared. That's it. Blast wave. "Leo take cover!" I screamed. As soon as he hid, I moved my arms in circles creating the wave. Few seconds later they all dropped to the floor. Or at least I thought they all did. S-1 heard what I ordered Leo to do and did the same. She hit me over the head with a steel beam and knocked me off the edge of the building. "Jason!" I heard Leo scream before passing out.

Leo's POV

"Jason!" I screamed as he hit the ground. People rushed to the scene. I could hear an ambulance in the distance. "You are gonna pay for that." I said before getting up and creating a Bo staff. "Oh yeah. And who's gonna make me?" S-1 asked sarcastically. "I am. You don't hurt my brother." I screamed before charging at her. She dodged most of my attacks before I picked her up and locked her in bionic restricting handcuffs. I dragged her down the elevator to where Jason was being carried away.

"Hey, I'm his step brother. Let me through. I'm his only family here." I said running through the police line. "Sir, sir. Please contact a parent or guardian." An officer ordered. "Look, we are the bionic heroes. His father is in California and is most likely the only one who can save him. Just give me a cellphone." I explained. The only person whose number I remembered was Bree's. "Bree? You need to bring Big D here now. No questions." I said. I felt a gush of wind and Bree appeared next to Jason. "Jason!" She screamed starting to cry.

Bree's POV

"Jason!" I screamed. I felt tears sliding down my face.

-Bree

-Jason!

-I'm sorry

-Please please please be ok

-just listen to me when I tell you I will always lov-

-Jason! Jason!

"Doctor! He's dying! Do something!" I screamed now crying hysterically. "We have to make sure his bionic chip is stable. That will keep him alive and out of shock." Mr D explained. "Bree? Are you okay?" Leo asked walking up to me. "No Leo. I'm not okay. I could lose the person I love the most." I responded now crying into his chest. "Big D says he will be okay as long as his chip isn't damaged." He stated trying to cheer me up.

"Good news and bad news." Mr D says while walking towards us. "The good news is that his chip is undamaged. The bad news however is that he broke his back and legs. It will take a very long time to recover from." He explained. I started to cry more.

-hey I need you to be strong

-how I almost lost you again

-I know that but you also said almost

-now is not the time for this

I stated before walking up to his body.

-tell me you will be okay

-I will be okay I prom-

-don't promise me anymore every time you have you have broken that promise

-I love you Bree I have since I first met you I read your mind that first day to see what you thought about me if I hadn't we wouldn't be here right now

-I love you more than I love anything or anyone I just want to lay in your arms and stay there for ever

-well then will you be my girlfriend

-really I thought we were past this

-I asked you on a date not to be my girlfriend

-yes I will be your girlfriend

-good now give me a kiss

I lean in to kiss him before being interrupted by the nurse. "Excuse me ma'am, you need to leave unless you're the wife." She explained. "Let her stay. She is close to that." Mr D explained. "I will meet you there okay Bree?" He asked. "Okay." I replied. I moved to sit in the seat next to Jason. I could only think off the pain he was in right now.

"Um ma'am? Why is his vitals dropping? His father said if his chip was fine, he would be okay." The nurse asked now observing Jason's back. "What do you mean dropping." I asked. Jason looked me straight in the eyes before passing out.

Once he woke up, his once hazel eyes were dark brown and he seemed like nothing ever happened. "What's up hot stuff?" Spike asked while sitting up. "Sir, lay back down you are badly injured." The nurse explained. "Injured smindured. I don't care. I don't feel a thing." Spike stated. I kissed Spike and Spike/Jason's eyes turned back to hazel while his voice returned to normal.

"Why was I in commando mode?" Jason asked laying back down. "Your chip must have sensed you were going into shock, so it activated Spike to pull you to your senses. I've actually never been happier to see Spike before." I stated. The nurse looked at us with a confused look.

"Sir, do you feel any pain when I press here?" She asked. "Yeah, excruciating actually." Jason responded. He was clearly in a ton of pain, he was trying to hide it.

Once we reached the hospital the doctor told me to stay in the waiting room. They dragged Jason into the operating room and had to begin his surgery.

"Where is he?" Some women yelled running into the waiting room. "Who are you talking about lady?" Leo asked. "My son. I saw him on the news. He fell off a building and survived?" She asked. "Wait, you're his mother?" Leo and I asked in unison. "Yes. I received a call from his father. Saying that he was badly injured. Just because I left doesn't mean I don't care about him." She explained. "So to answer your first question, he is in room 150. He is still in surgery." Leo stated.

"So who are you two?" She asked. "I'm Bree, Jason's girlfriend." I explained. "I'm his step brother Leo." Leo stated. "So girlfriend, huh?" She asked. "Yes. I love him very much." I replied.

"Jason's family." The nurse called. "Yes?" Leo asked. "Jason has a shattered back and two broken legs. He should take his time to recover. Since he is bionic and all, he might think it will take a shorter time. He will be awake in about an hour or less. He can only take one visitor at a time." The nurse explained. "Oh and which one is Bree?" She asked. "I am." I answered. "He was asking how you were before the surgery." She explained. "Thank you." I replied. "Umm ma'am, will this affect how he trains or performs on missions?" Leo asked sounding worried. "He will not be able to train or go on missions until we remove the stitches." She answered. "Thank you." Leo replied. The nurse walked back down the hall.

"So how did you meet Jason?" His mother asked. "Well on his first day of school about a month ago, Leo introduced us and we kinda hit it off. He asked me on a date later that day. After school I went home and got ready for our date. We went for a stroll on the pier and ended up in the old bowling alley. I entered first and got jumped by two of Mr D's old workers. Jason only saved me because of his bionics. From then on we were in love." I explained.

I looked over at Leo to see him tearing up. "Leo, are you crying?" I asked. "Maybe. I get emotional at love stories." He stated. I started to laugh a little.

An hour went by and the nurse came back into the room. "So who's coming in first?" She asked. "I think Bree should go first." Leo suggested. "Thanks Leo." I said before walking down the hall with the nurse.

She opened the door and I saw the most horrifying sight I have ever seen. "Jason. You have a visitor." The nurse said while Jason's eyes fluttered open. "Bree. I'm so happy to see you." He said. I ran up to his side and kissed him.

"Don't you ever do that again!" I scolded. "Alright alright. Can we just be happy I survived that fall. It was 50 stories for Pete sake." Jason said like it was an accomplishment. "Why didn't you geo-" I was asking before interrupted. "I was knocked unconscious by S-1. She probably thought it would kill me and that then nobody could stop them." He explained.

"Nurse? Could you possibly give us a minute?" Jason asked. "Yes, but not long okay?" She stated. "Thank you." I replied. Once she left I laid down next to Jason.

Jason's POV

Once the nurse left, Bree laid down next to me. "Why would you do that?" She asked. "Do you think I meant to?" I responded. "I just can't take the pain of almost losing you anymore. I love you." She said before kissing me. "I love you too. Which is why I was thinking, what if Adam, Chase, and you went on the missions with Leo. I will just help from the house. I mean, Leo can't go on missions on his own." I suggested. "No way. My dad will kill us. Besides, what if something happened to me?" She asked. "You think really negatively. I love you baby." I said before wrapping my arm around her and kissing her. "I love you too." She replied.

The nurse walked in after she said that. "The others are waiting to see you. Should I send them all in?" She asked. "Yes." I replied.

The nurse gestured them in and closed the door. Dad, Leo, and some lady walked into the room. "Umm guys, who is that?" I asked. "I'm your mother. And do you think it's safe for her to be there with your arm around her?" She asked. "No but try and stop me." I replied. "Jason, be nice." Bree scolded.

"So you're my mother? Why did you abandon me?" I asked. "Listen sweetheart. I over exaggerated. I didn't think you could be the hero you are today. Please forgive me." She explained. "Just because you come running when you see me on tv injured badly, doesn't mean I forgive you." I stated.

"Jason!" Dad scolded. "I'm sorry but the answer is no. You abandoned me because he wanted me to become a hero. I only remember you because of him making me bionic." I said now starting to tear up. "It's okay. It's okay." Bree muttered. "Maybe I should just go. Bree and Leo, nice to meet you. Donald and Jason, it was nice seeing you again." She said before exiting the room.

"Jason. That is no way to treat your mother." Dad scolded. "Look. I'm just upset. I will go apologize once I get out of this stupid bed." I explained. "Good. Now get some rest. The sooner you're healed the sooner we can go home. Bree you stay in here with him in case Crane sends an unwanted visitor. You guys can meet us back at the house when he is fully healed." Dad explained. "Okay." Bree responded. She gently started to move closer to me. I wish we could just be alone with me fully healed.

-what's wrong

-nothing's wrong why

-you just seem out of it

-I was thrown off a building less than 3 hours ago

-don't need to be sassy

-I'm sorry baby I just wish I was perfectly fine and that I could be alone with you

-I know and I truly am sorry

-no you can't be none of this is your fault

-I know it's not but I feel like it is

-no even if it was I wouldn't let you feel this way

"Excuse me sir?" The nurse asked. "Yes." I replied. "Someone is here to see you. Should I send him in?" She asked. "Yes." I answered. She gestured someone in. I almost jumped at the sight. I threw up a force field around the entire bed.

"Get out! Now! Nurse!" I yelled. "Now, is that anyway to talk to an elder." Krane replied. "Nurse!" I yelled. "Yes sir?" She asked. "Get him out of here. He has tried to kill me on multiple occasions." I explained. "Yes sir. Mister may you ple-" she was saying before interrupted. "I'm not going anywhere. It is time for your puny life to end." He screamed before jumping at Bree and I.

I jumped up out of the bed and kicked him straight in the face. Man I think that hurt me more than it hurt him. Bree super speeded out of the room. "Let's see what you got." I said. I kinda regret saying that now.

Once I did, Krane charged at me while forming a giant plasma sphere. I quickly super speeded out of the way and threw up a force field. Think, how can you beat him while injured this badly? "You think that will help you? Well think again." Krane stated before absorbing the energy of my force field and releasing it in a field of energy blasts. I was thrown into the nearest wall. I quickly recovered ignoring the pain and charged at him. I was thrown into the wall above the destroyed bed.

-get out of there

-would love to but I have to do this despite the pain

I jumped out of the way of Krane's fist coming in contact with the floor. I super speeded out of the hospital and into the house.

"Throw up the force field now!" I yelled. "Jason? Why are-" Chase asked before I interrupted. "Just do it now!" I scolded. "Too late." Krane interrupted. I quickly ducked as he swung his fists at my head. Chase then jumped in front of me. I super speeded down to the lab and changed into my second mission suit. I had to activate its healing property. Right then, Bree super speeded into the lab holding Leo's and dad's hands.

"Jason?!" Dad exclaimed. "Krane. Upstairs. Kicking. Our. Ass." I panted. I ran upstairs and saw Chase get thrown into the counter. "Nobody hurts my brother!" Adam exclaimed. He then charged at Krane who disappeared. He then appeared behind me and kicked me right in the back. Owww. That fuckin hurt. I hopped back up to my feet and created a bo staff. He did the same.

Bree and Leo came running into the room. Bree attended her brothers. While Leo also created a Bo staff. "Ha, foolish children. You can't beat me." Krane stated. I nodded at Leo. We both attacked Krane. He did his best to block the attacks. After a few minutes. Adam shot his heat vision right into Krane's neck. "Ahhhhh." Krane exclaimed. "Adam! Keep going! You will fry his chip!" I yelled. I jumped on Krane's back and held him down. Leo then joined in while Bree attended Chase. Krane passed out while his bionics sparked. I super speeded down stairs. I grabbed the chip extractor and ran back upstairs. "I'm gonna extract his chip. Just hold him still." I ordered. I put the device on Krane's neck for a few seconds. The device made a ding and I pulled it away.

"Man this guy had a big chip." I stated. "Does anyone want to explain what just happened?" Dad asked. "Would love to after I pass out." I said before falling to the ground.


End file.
